Pretend
by waterrain
Summary: What if Bella was more bold,out spoken,not feeling as much angst, and all together a different Bella, but yet some what the same Bella in one way in regards to her feelings? Her feelings of love toward Edward.
1. Preface

I do not own Twilight.

This is in Bella's view.

----------

-Preface-

I did not give a lot of possibly being in a battle to the death, but then again as life has proven to me time and time that anything is in fact possible.

I stared directly into the eyes of the Hunter without flinching. Into those ruthless and ice cold eyes of the Hunter who wants to kill me just for the sake of fun. Just for the sake of killing and nothing else. He looked back at me with an amused smirk and I wanted to wipe that blasted smirk off his face.

I will fight in the place of someone whom I love and I do not regret it all not even a tiny bit. I will not lose hope even in the face of this danger standing before me with his heartless eyes and I will fight until the end.

I know that in reality no place is ever safe from danger and I have no regrets on my decision of being in Forks. I briefly smiled to myself at the thought of the one whom I love and I became even more determined to fight.

I will not look like a frightened little human in front of this Hunter that is the type who would burn the world just to fulfill his desire of bloodshed and his enjoyment of hunting. I won't stand still here like a fearful bunny waiting to be devoured by a wolf or some other animal. Instead I will fight until the end whether it is the Hunter's death or mine.

I smirked boldly and looked directly into the Hunter's eyes then smoothly flipped him off. The Hunter just returned my smirk with a smile that was of false friendliness along with laughing with amusement as he walked forward to try and kill me. I will not give up and I will fight back along with enduring any pain that will more than likely be inflicted onto me.

For no one in a battle will go uninjured.

---

Please Review and there will be more chapters.


	2. Farewell Sun

I do not own Twilight. This is in Bella's View.

-----

-Farewell Sun-

My mom drove me to the airport with the windows rolled up and the AC in the car was on. The temperature was seventy one degree's in Phoenix and unfortunately there were no clouds in the sky although the sky was a beautiful blue color. I listened to the radio and there was no chance of rain today. I was wearing my best shirt- a long sleeved baby blue shirt and my favorite blue jeans with rips on the knee's along with wearing black boots. I was wearing this outfit as a good bye kind of thing and my carry one was a dark blue hooded jacket.

A tiny town named Forks was under almost constant cover of clouds although I wished there would always be clouds along with some rain. The town Forks is in the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State. I find the name Forks to be a funny name and I do not mean that in a mean way. I happen to be fond of this town named Forks, but I pretend otherwise. An interesting fact about Forks is that it is that there in that town it rains more than any other place in the USA. It was from this town and it's so called gloominess that my mom escaped with me when I was a few months old.

It was in that wonderful tiny little town I spent a month every summer until I was fourteen and I made the biggest mistake in my life. That year I decided to have a change of pace and see another place. So tragically for the past three summers, Charlie my dad vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead, and I was too prideful to ask that instead of going to California if I could stay in that beautiful rainy town Forks.

Now I'm going to be staying in Forks, the place I had stayed for a month in the summer during my childhood up until I was fourteen. It was a heartwarming thought of returning to Forks and I almost smiled, but I remembered my mom was still here. To be honest I had not liked vacationing in California, but my pride would not allow me to asked if I could be in Forks. Almost every teenage girl at some point of her life wants to travel to California, but not me. My mom had suggested to me vacationing in California with Charlie and I had agreed. I love it dearly when it rains even more when it is down pour, I want to dance in the rain, but I have done that since I was fourteen.

The secret I keep to myself is that I do not love Phoenix. I do not love all of this sunshine and brightness that pains my eyes which is why I wear black sunglasses. Also I do not like the awful blistering heat and the fact that I have to drink a lot of water a day in order to not pass out. Of course Charlie and my mom doesn't know about those facts. I do not plan on informing my mom because I do not want to hurt her feelings. In closing I do not like this over crowed City and I would prefer a smaller community, but I do not tell my mom or Charlie.

"Bella," my mom said to me and I knew what she would say to me, Since this will be the twentieth time that she had said the same thing to me-before I even got on the plan that would fly me away from this heat. "You do not have to do this you know that Bella."

My mom looks similar to me a little bit, but not too much. She has short hair while I have long hair. I turned to look at her again to answer her and once again I felt a bit guilty at leaving her. I saw her big and childlike eyes looking at me in a pleading way. I wanted to go away from Phoenix, but then I will be leaving my mom behind. My loving, caring, kind, innocent and pretty mom to fend for herself. I know she has Phil now to take care of her and all that, but she is my mom.

"I want to go. Do not worry I won't forget you." I said to her in a serious and calming voice. I have been dreaming of this day since the morning of the second day in California. I'm pretty good at acting and I have been good at acting since a young age. I had made sure to have an undertone of dread even though I was not dreading going back to Forks.

"Bella, tell Charlie that I said hello."

"I promise that I will mom." I replied to her. I know that my mom was worried and I wanted for her not be worrying about me.

"Please do not worry about me," I insisted "It will be wonderful like going to a cloudy wonderland. I love you, Mom. I'll make sure to call you."

My mom smiled at me and she hugged me tightly for one minute and six seconds. I hugged her back and smiled at her. Then I went onto the plane and she gone. I will be at my final stop which would be Port Angeles, after two flights that in total would be five hours, and then an hour long car ride back to be at Forks.

I just love flying and watching the beautiful scenery down below from this tiny window. I'm not sure how I should act in the hour car ride with Charlie since I know he was pretty sad about when I had decided that California would be the place for two weeks during the summer since I was fourteen years old. I had pretended to dislike this nice and tiny town. I'm overjoyed at the thought of finally being back here, but I have to make sure not to show it on my face. I do not know what I should say when the time arrives. I know he was confused just like my mom for I had show to act as if Forks was distasteful to me. Charlie has already registered me for high school and he was going to help get me a car.

When I arrived into Port Angeles it was raining and it was a heavy down pour. I love the sound of the rain and it was a welcoming sight to the beautiful not to forget wonderful life giving rain. Good bye to the burning sun and collapsing if I do not have enough water. Along with the draining weather that slows my movement down slightly. I smiled brightly for a minute and then I put on an awkward face.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. I was secretly happy about seeing the cruiser and I always find it amusing when the traffic slows down, but I do not tell Charlie about that information. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the wonderful and good people of Forks. My main need for a car is solely due to the fact I do not want to be a burden to my dad and I do not have enough money yet for a car. I like being driven around town in a car with red and blue lights due to the funny factor of traffic slowing down along with my morbid humor. I have not been arrested yet and I get to be in a police car. I also call my dad by his name in my head due to the fact I had read a lot of books where the children call their parents by their first time and it managed to stick in my mind half of the time.

I had got out of the plane gracefully and I saw Charlie smiling. I know how I will act today since it has been a while and I know that he has missed me. I returned the smile with a bright one of my own and walked over to my dad to give him a hug.

-------

Please Review and there will be more chapters.


End file.
